


Trust Me

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [6]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Sarah gives Tim advice on how to get a girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Доверяй мне!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380175) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



“Tim, just trust me.” Sarah moaned with annoyance. “This will total work.”

“Sarah, this is illegal!” Tim whisper screams.

“For the last time it's fine. We're just borrowing this backyard for a few minutes. Plus, if these people minded strangers being in their yard then the would have built a fence already. Now the soon you let me take this picture the sooner we can leave.” 

“Fine.” Tim agrees. 

“Smile!” She exclaims. As she takes the picture Jethro gives Tim a huge kiss which makes him laugh. “Aw!” Sarah sighs as she looks at the picture. This is SO cute!” 

Tim gets up to see and Jethro follows. “That actually is a cute picture, but how is it going to help me get a girlfriend?”

“Well, big brother you are going to get a wallet size picture of this and when you meet girls at the bar you show it to them. Then once they are done awing you ask if they would like to come home with you and meet Jethro.”

“Oh, I get it now!” 

“I thought I told you to stop taking pictures in my yard!” 

Tim doesn't look at man instead Sarah grabs him and runs, “Come Jay!” She yells and Jethro runs away with them.


End file.
